Under mistanke!
by evil-sensei iruka
Summary: Denne fanfiction er mellem 3 serier; Inuyasha, Naruto og Harry Potter! Nu når freden er opstået i både det feudale Japan og Konoha, rejser en ny trussel sig fra øst; Voldemort! Albus Dumbledore hyrer ninjaer til at beskytte skolen, samtidig med at feudale demoner og deres venner indlogere sig på Hogwarts undercover for at kæmpe mod deres nye fjende som har udfordret dem!


Og Sensaiiruka er tilbage med nyt frive og nu historie! Jeg ejer ingen af de 3 historier; Naruto, Inuyasha eller Harry Potter, eller nogen af karakterene deri, men jeg kan da have det sjov jeg nu vil med dem her i min fantasi :3

Jeg vil virkelig gerne vide hvad i syntes om prologen her – ved godt vi kun hører Naruto siden, men skulle jo starte et sted! Der skal jo introduceres figurer fra 3 serier så i må finde jer i at POV skifter mellem serierne!

Det var en stille og rolig dag i Konoha. Stadig lidt støvet siden man stadig var ved at genopbygge byen fra Pains angreb et halvt år siden, men det tog ikke appetitten fra seriens hovedperson, Naruto, der havde fået logget nogle af sine venner med på Ichiraku til en gang nudelsuppe. Det var ikke længere altid muligt for ham at nå ned på sit ynglingespisested mere siden Tsunade havde begyndt han træning til at overtage hendes plads som Hokage om nogle måneder. Indtil nu syntes han ikke at jobbet var noget for ham, men han var sikker på at den rigtige træning snart begyndte; papirarbejdet var begyndt at blive kedeligt – han ventede på at kampene begyndte, og alle de vildeste missioner som kun kagen måtte tage!

"Naruto, hvor mange gange skal vi fortælle dig, at jobbet som Hokage mest er papirarbejde?" spurgte Sakura mens de sad og spiste. Naruto havde brugt den sidste halve time på at brokke sig over alt hans papirarbejde. "Hokagen må jo ikke forlade byen medmindre det er i nødstilfælde eller krig."

"Jamen Sakura-chan," brokkede den blonde sig "Det har jo lige været krig, det kan gå evigheder før den næste krig starter!"

"Hvis vi tager gennemsnitstiden mellem ninjakrige, kommer den næste først når du bliver gammel og grå," kommenterede Sai

"Hjælper ikke"

"Naruto, du må kæmpe hårdt for os alle sammen mod papirerne," indskød Yamato. "Tænk hvis vi alle skulle lave papirarbejde? Vi vil ikke nå at kæmpe! Du tager slæbet for os alle"

"ER DET POSITIVT?!"

"Ja da," svarede Sai med et stort tilfreds smil på læben "Skal nok huske at fortælle folk om dig inden jeg dræber dem fremover"

Alle andre omkring bordet fik sweatdrops over deres hoved.

"Har I forresten hørt at vi har fået en mission fra den anden side af verdenen?" spurgte Naruto.

"Nej hvad går det ud på?" spurgte Sakura

"Det er en mission der er blevet sendt til ninjaalliancen – hvor de anmoder om 5 ninjaer til at bevogte en skole på ubestemt tid. Åbenbart er der en krig under opsejling i deres land, og skolen skulle vist indholde det, fjenden ønsker at få fingre i for at opnå fuldkommen magt."

"Bliver sikkert Stenlandet eller Suna der får den mission, deres ANBU er er knap så hårdt ramt som vores. Ellers en skam, tror sådan en mission kunen give meget guld til landsbyen."

"Er det derfor Sensei er udenbys?" spurgte Sakura. Hendes mester havde ikke fortalt hende grunden til hun pludselig var taget afsted. Det var 2 dage siden nu.

"Jep, der er et Kagemøde i Suna." svarede Naruto. "Tsunade-baa-sama sagde jeg skulle tage mig af hendes arbejde imens."

"Bliver fedt hvis Konoha får ordren."sagde Sakura.

"Jeg tror ikke en by får ordren," svarede Yamato tænkende. "Jeg kunne forstille mig mindst 2 byer deler ordren – får at holde ligestilling i den nye alliance. Hvis missionen giver godt med guld, kunne det give en landsby et stort boost i deres økonomi. Det her er over en SS klassemission. Det er næstmest en SSSSS klasse. Der har aldrig været sådan en mission i hele ninjahistorien før!"

"Men kunne vare fedt at komme til verdenens udkant og se deres kultur!" sagde Sakura. "Prøv at forstille jer hvor forskillig deres jutsuer må være fra vores"

"Jeg kunne godt tænke mig at prøve maden" indskød Naruto.

"Mon ikke Sakura bliver udvalgt?" spurgte Sai pludselig

"Hvorfor skulle hun det, Sai?" spurgte Naruto undrende og så fra Sai til Sakura og tilbage igen

"Tænk dig om, Naruto" svarede Yamato. "Hun er den bedste ikke-kage medic nin. Bortset fra Shizune måske, men som i ved kan hun jo ikke rejse på ubestemt tid nu hvor hun er gravid."

"Det var også hurtigt i fik gang i den" indskød Sakura. Hun havde godt bemærket det var opstået en glød mellem de to ninjaer gennem lang tid når de var mødtes på gangene i Hokagetårnet, men det var kun 2 måneder siden de overkom deres generthed og kom sammen. Sakura glæde sig allerede til at blive moster!

"Hvordan går jeres kærlighedsliv egentlig siden i kan kommentere på mit?" spurgte Yamato drillende.

"Har stadig problemer med at blive godkendt som svigersøn" Naruto var begyndt at date Hinata efter krigen var ovre, men var især i starten blevet set ned på af Huyga Hisako, Hinatas far, som ikke syntes at hans datter burde gifte sig med en civil ninja, også selvom han havde slået Pain og Madara Uchiha. Det var først nu hvor han var i optræning som Hokage, han var begyndt at blive budt velkommen på Hyuga palæet. Men kun i dagstimerne!

"Jeg har stadig ikke forstået alt det der kærlighed, så intet at melde her" svarede Sai.

"Det er min første fridag i 3 måneder fra hospitalet så heller intet her"

"I er da de sidste der skal kommentere på andres kærlighedsliv" stønnede Yamato.

"Hey vi er stadig unge, det er noget andet med dig, kommende farmand" sagde Sai

"Nok om familieliv, tak!" sagde Yamato fornærmet. Han havde vist ikke helt accepteret at skulle blive far endnu. "Men hvornår kommer Tsunade-sama egentlig tilbage fra mødet?"

"Lige nu" lød en kvindestemme bag dem. Og ganske rigtigt, der stod Hokagen i egen høje, storbrystede person. Bag hende stod Temari fra Suna.

"Hokage-sama!" sagde de alle 4 og rejste sig op fra deres stole.

Hokagen pegede på dem "Haruno Sakura, Yamato og Sai"

"Ja maam?" svarede de alle 3.

"I er alle 3 blevet udpeget til at skulle til verdens ende for at bevogte en skole ved navn Hogawas!"

"Tsunade-sama, den hed altså Hogwarts" rettede Temari

"Jeg er lige glad, jeg sender dem afsted med dig alligevel så kan du underrette dem om detaljerne." svarede Tsunade. "Den sidste mand på holdet vil blive Nara Shikamaru!" tilføgede hun. "Og tenchi?! Råbte hun til nudelkokken der kiggede tilbage på hende "En gang sake til alle på min regning, der går lang tid før jeg kan drikke med dem igen" "Javel Hokage!"

Det blev måde en munter afslutning, men også trist. Naruto smilte ikke under festen. Snart forlad hans venner ham for endnu en krig og han kunne kun ordne papirarbejde.

Og slut på denne lille smagsprøve – er i gang med næste del, hvor den står på Inuyasha introen ^^


End file.
